motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Homecoming
Spider-Man: Homecoming is a 2017 American superhero film directed by Jon Watts and based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and Columbia Pictures and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. Released on July 7, 2017, it is the second reboot of the Spider-Man film series and the sixteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. A sequel, Spider-Man: Far From Home, was released on July 2, 2019. A third film is in development and scheduled for release on July 16, 2021. Plot Following the Battle of New York, Adrian Toomes and his salvage company are contracted to clean up the city, but their operation is taken over by the Department of Damage Control (D.O.D.C.), a partnership between Tony Stark and the U.S. Government. Toomes, enraged at being driven out of business, persuades his employees to keep the Chitauri technology they have already scavenged and use it to create and sell advanced weapons. Eight years later, Peter Parker is drafted into the Avengers by Stark to help with an internal dispute, but resumes his studies at the Midtown School of Science and Technology when Stark tells him he is not yet ready to become a full Avenger. Parker quits his school's academic decathlon team to spend more time focusing on his crime-fighting activities as Spider-Man. One night, after preventing criminals from robbing an ATM with their advanced weapons from Toomes, Parker returns to his Queens apartment where his best friend Ned discovers his secret identity. On another night, Parker comes across Toomes' associates Jackson Brice/ Shocker ande Herman Schultz selling weapons to local criminal Aaron Davis. Parker saves Davis before being caught by Toomes and dropped into a lake, where he becomes entangled in a parachute built into his suit and nearly drowns. Stark, who has been monitoring the Spider-Man suit he gave Parker, rescues him and warns him against further involvement with criminals. Toomes accidentally kills Brice with one of their weapons, and Schultz becomes the new Shocker. Parker and Ned study a weapon that Bruce had left behind, removing its power core. When a tracking device on Schultz leads to Maryland, Parker rejoins the decathlon team and accompanies them to Washington, D.C. for their national tournament. Ned and Parker disable the tracker Stark implanted in the Spider-Man suit, and unlock its advanced features. Parker tries to stop Toomes from stealing weapons from a D.O.D.C. truck, but is trapped inside the vehicle, causing him to miss the decathlon tournament. Parker discovers that the power core is an unstable Chitauri grenade and races to the Washington Monument where the core explodes, trapping Ned and their friends in an elevator. Evading local authorities, Parker saves his friends, including his fellow classmate and crush Liz. Returning to New York City, Parker persuades Davis to reveal Toomes' whereabouts. Parker captures Toomes' new buyer Mac Gargan aboard the Staten Island Ferry, but Toomes escapes and a malfunctioning weapon tears the ferry in half. Stark arrives to help Parker save the passengers before admonishing him for his recklessness and confiscating his suit. Parker returns to his high school life, and eventually asks Liz to go to the homecoming dance with him. On the night of the dance, Parker learns that Liz is Toomes' daughter. Toomes deduces Parker's secret identity and threatens retaliation if he interferes with his plans. During the dance, Parker realizes Toomes is planning to hijack a D.O.D.C. plane transporting weapons from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters. He dons his old homemade Spider-Man suit and races to Toomes' lair. He is first ambushed by Schultz, but defeats him with help from Ned. At the lair, Toomes destroys the building's support beams and leaves Parker to die. Parker escapes the rubble and intercepts the plane, steering it to crash on the beach near Coney Island, where he and Toomes continue fighting. The fight ends with Parker saving Toomes' life after some unstable material explodes, and leaving him for the police along with the plane's cargo. After her father's arrest, Liz moves away, and Parker declines an invitation from Stark to join the Avengers full-time. Stark returns Parker's suit, which he puts on at his apartment just as his Aunt May walks in. In a mid-credits scene, an incarcerated Gargan approaches Toomes in prison. Gargan has heard that Toomes knows Spider-Man's real identity, but Toomes denies this. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/ Spider-Man * Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/ Vulture * Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan * Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones * Donald Glover as Aaron Davis * Tyne Daly as Anne Marie Hoag * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/ Iron Man * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Kerry Condon as the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America * Jacob Batalon as Ned * Tony Revolori as Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Garcelle Beauvais as Doris Toomes * Jennifer Connelly as the voice of Karen * Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz/ Shocker * Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson Brice/ Shocker * Michael Mando as Mac Gargan Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Reboots Category:2010s films Category:Sony Pictures films Category:2017 films Category:Movie